


Un universo en sus ojos

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Donde Spock analiza lo ilógico de su sentir ante la cercanía de su Capitán, James T. Kirk, luego de cambios en su actitud para con él, demostrando que quizá lo que tienen es algo más que una simple amistad.





	Un universo en sus ojos

 

_Ilógico_.

 

Esa es la primera palabra que cruza por su mente cuando sus dedos se rozan por primera vez.

 

Un contacto mínimo, un desliz apenas perceptible y, sin embargo, hecho con plena consciencia.

 

Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Spock inmediatamente supondría que ha sido un accidente.

 

Pero él...

 

_Completamente ilógico_. Se dice a sí mismo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los azules zafiros del otro.

 

No hay maldad en ellos, no. Ese brillo particular parece ser travesura líquida.

 

—Lo lamento, señor Spock. Ha sido un error... —dice tras segundos que para el vulcano fueron horas enteras.

 

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio es una mezcla perfecta entre vergüenza y satisfacción personal.

 

Es por ella, y la forma en que le miran esos ojos, en que sabe que aquel roce, indudablemente, no ha sido accidental.

 

—Capitán...—responde sencillamente, dando un pequeño asentimiento, decidiendo que es más lógico restarle importancia.

 

James parece decepcionado, y la teoría del vulcano se confirma.

 

Él estaba esperando algo más.

 

Planea informarle que no está seguro del proceder adecuado para sus acciones pero el repentino sonido de alarma llama la atención de todos quienes se encuentran a bordo.

 

Inmediatamente Sulu se hace con la atención del otro, y Spock no puede más que actuar conforme a sus obligaciones, prometiéndose que la conversación que necesita con su Capitán debe efectuarse próximamente.

 

El tema queda olvidado aparentemente luego de que, a la primera oportunidad, Spock observase a Jim coqueteando descaradamete con una de las damas de ingeniería.

 

El sentimiento de inconformidad queda fuertemente grabado en su mente, y se encuentra a sí mismo exponiendo su inconformidad al doctor de la nave, que ha girado los ojos ante su extraña actitud.

 

—Estás imaginando cosas, duende. Sabes ya que Jim no es de andar en cosas serias...

 

—Debo discrepar, doctor. No es habitual que el Capitán pase tanto tiempo alrededor de alguien que no sea de su particular interés.

 

—Quizá ella es sabia y no se permite ceder—respondió sencillamente McCoy, leyendo los datos recibidos de la enfermera que ignoraba arbitrariamente la conversación.

 

La mujer les dejó solos en cuanto el castaño estampó su firma en los documentos que lo requerían.

 

—Está actuando de manera poco lógica

 

Bones ahogó un insulto.

 

—¿Desde cuando Jim es lógico?

 

Spock alzó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que el único ilógico en ese instante, era él mismo.

 

No respondió. No necesitó hacerlo.

 

Leonard le miró abandonar su área con el ceño fruncido antes de esbozar una sonrisa ligera.

 

Las semanas posteriores a aquel vergonzoso incidente (mismo que prefiere pensar como "incoveniete" más que "vergonzoso", dado que para su raza no existe tal cosa) Spock inició un nuevo análisis.

 

Necesitaba respuestas.

 

Los contactos entre él y su Capitán aumentaron de frecuencia, sin él negándose a aquellos roces que, frecuentemente, se repetía eran parte esencial de su investigación.

 

Eran todos gestos mínimos e inclusive inocentes desde una perspectiva meramente humana.

 

_Pero él no era simplemente humano_.

 

El primer calor que ocupó sus mejillas al sentir los dedos deslizarse entre los suyos fue el signo de alarma más evidente.

 

No debería sentir emoción alguna ante ese tipo muestras de afecto. Pensó, y la tensión en su cuerpo le preocupó. Sabiendo esto... ¿Por qué?

 

Spock era plenamente consciente de que su Capitán había estudiado cuidadosamente las costumbres de cada una de las razas que coexistían dentro de la nave.

 

Todo con el fin de poder mostrarse ante cada uno de los tripulantes con el debido respeto.

 

Tras casi medio año en tiempo terreste de un sinfín de momentos reflexivos Spock decidió finalmente que tenía la respuesta adecuada.

 

El Capitán James T. Kirk estaba mostrando interés en su persona. Y no buscaba sencillamente amistad, si no erraba en su interpretación de los recientes eventos.

 

No han tocado el tema directamente ni una sola vez, pero paulatinamente se ha ido haciendo evidente que algo está pasando entre ambos.

 

El vulcano se encuentra en su estación analizando los resultados del planeta frente a ellos cuando lo nota.

 

De no poseer el temple que tenía muy seguramente habría saltado en su sitio.

 

No era inusual que Jim se colocara tras él, o expusiera sus preguntas murmurando cerca justo por sobre su hombro... Estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía del otro.

 

Acostumbrarse al contacto, por otro lado...

 

Spock no puede recordar qué es lo que han dicho en ese momento, solo sabe que ha seguido las órdenes del Capitán antes de que éste le sonría ampliamente complacido. Mientras sus dedos continúan acariciando descuidadamente su cuello con apenas un poco de presión, casi haciéndole creer que está alucinando.

 

No es un evento aislado, para nada.

 

En múltiples oportunidades más James repite su acción, logrando que el vulcano comience a cuestionarse si aquello que siente es realmente tal cosa, especialmente si eso es preocupación.

 

El primer oficial acude entonces a la única persona a la cual puede confiar sus preocupaciones. No por que sean amigos realmente (aunque ciertamente no sería él quien negase tal cosa). Tampoco por no tener más opciones. No. Algo más simple. Algo muchísimo más lógico para la intranquila mente del vulcano.

 

La confidencialidad médico-paciente.

 

Bones no parece particularmente sorprendido de verlo rondando fuera de sus aposentos cuando piensa que nadie le está viendo.

 

La actitud del duende acaba con su paciencia al tercer día.

 

Lo arrastra consigo dentro y se cruza de brazos mientras Spock permanece internamente sorprendido.

 

—Suéltalo. Lo que sea que está preocupándote, sácalo de una buena vez...

 

El vulcano se aclara la garganta.

 

—Confío, doctor, en su discreción...

 

—Maldición, Spock, soy doctor, no un maldito psicólogo. No me interesan tus problemas emocionales a menos que afecten directamente tu capacidad de acción, y claramente comienzan a hacerlo. Habla.

 

Spock se pregunta entonces cómo es que ha podido olvidar la peculiar personalidad del otro.

 

No da más vueltas y expone su problema como si hablase de cualquier otro tema.

 

McCoy solo le escucha sin dejar de fruncir en ceño o apretar los puños de tanto en tanto mientras le mira con lo que parece inconformidad.

 

Luego de que permanezcan en silencio por aproximadamente 7 minutos, Bones finalmente relaja su postura y deja salir el aire de sus pulmones.

 

—Ustedes dos... Son un par de críos—dice, y por su lenguaje corporal parece haberse rendido ante un conflicto interior que despierta el interés del vulcano.

 

—¿Disculpe?

 

—Por Dios. Son ambos iguales...

 

La confusión gana lugar en el rostro del moreno y McCoy parece encontrar esto frustrante, para mayor confusión del otro.

 

—Spock. ¿Se le ha ocurrido en algún momento que quizá Jim esté buscando su atención de otro modo?

 

El vulcano alza una ceja.

 

—Corríjame si me equivoco... Pero, ¿debo asumir que se refiere a los llamados " _celos_ "?

 

Bones frunce el ceño mientras alza una ceja a modo de incredulidad. Necesita reunir paz interior para no soltar un grave " _No me digas, Sherlock_ "

 

La conversación se desviaría drásticamente.

 

—Precisamente... —responde, luego de unos segundos, entonces agrega, ante la expresión del duende— Por lo visto le ha funcionado muy bien, ¿no es así?

 

_Ilógico._ Se repite Spock, y es consciente de que, increíblemente, ha llegado a perder la cuenta de cuántas veces lo ha pensado.

 

Leonard parece encontrar cierto placer en su expresión llena de desconcierto.

 

La máscara de perfecta seriedad cae tan fácilmente de aquel hombre siempre que James T. Kirk actúa sobre éste.

 

_Sencillamente ilógico_. Se dice. Y entonces recuerda las sonrisas discretas que el Capitán de tanto en tanto, mismas que le dedicaba incluso antes de comenzar a cortejar a las distintas féminas a su paso.

 

—¿Cuáles...? —carraspea— ¿Cuáles son las recomendaciones, doctor?

 

McCoy parece meditar un segundo.

 

—Por órdenes médicas... Ve y bésalo de una buena vez... —dice serio.

 

Spock solo asiente antes de abandonar la bahía médica. Bones carraspea mientras frunce el ceño visiblemente.

 

_Va a pensar antes de hacerlo, ¿cierto? No tomará mis órdenes tal cual ahora mismo... ¿No?_

 

Prefiere no pensar más en ello.

 

 

 

*~*~♡~*~*

 

 

Jim se encuentra caminando de regreso al puente tras acudir a la sala de máquina luego del llamado de Scotty.

 

Un error de cálculo estuvo por dejarlos perdidos en el espacio por más tiempo del necesario.

 

_Nada realmente grave_ , piensa Jim. Las provisiones eran suficientes para sobrevivir incluso unos meses más de lo estimado, por lo que tomó con cierta tranquilidad el asunto.

 

Evidentemente Scotty no lo veía como algo así de simple, pero terminaron por solucionarlo rápidamente.

 

Dobló en el siguiente pasillo, y distinguió una figura aproximándose. Sonrió ligeramente.

 

—Spock...—saludó, sin verlo, una vez lo sintó a su lado—Creí que...

 

Silencio.

 

Todo se mantuvo en un prolongado silencio hasta que sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con violencia.

 

Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y la acumulación de pigmento le dio a su rostro un color rosáceo que pronto pasó a simular un fuerte rojo vivo.

 

El contacto era directo, y, siendo conocedor como era, supo inmediatamente que era completamente intencional.

 

Sus dedos encontraron los contrarios, y con cierta vergüenza regresó aquel gesto mientras giraba ligeramente sobre sí.

 

Finalmente sus ojos chocaron contra los del moreno, y por un instante creyó poder notar un color verdecino en el ser del otro.

 

Humedece sus labios sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que no hay nada coherente que pueda pronunciar su boca en ese momento.

 

El contacto disminuye y, lentamente, Spock separa sus dedos del otro, mientras un silencio más ligero se instala entre ellos.

 

—Espero haber captado correctamente su mensaje, Capitán...—dice, y en su voz James distingue el nerviosismo.

 

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

 

—Jim... —le recuerda, y por la diminuta curvatura en sus labios sabe que sonríe tan feliz como él mismo.

 

No puede evitarlo entonces.

 

Jim corta la distancia entre ellos y, tras colocarse apenas sobre las puntas de sus dedos, alcanza los labios del otro antes de unirse en un suave beso.

 

No espera que sea inmediatamente correspondido, pero está completamente complacido cuando siente una presión de vuelta por parte del vulcano.

 

Se separan un segundo después.

 

Ha sido un beso más bien inocente, y solo una pequeña prueba del cambio en su relación.

 

Jim continúa sonriendo ampliamente mientras Spock lucha por no imitar ese gesto tan humano, fallando visiblemente.

 

— _Fascinante..._ —murmura el vulcano, tras pocos segundos.

 

Kirk suelta una carcajada, y sus manos irremediablemente buscan de nuevo las del otro. Los ojos de ambos continúan fuertemente conectados.

 

Otro beso discreto.

 

Los azules orbes del Capitán chocan contra los de su primer oficial.

 

Le sonríe con cariño, mientras se pierde en las perlas negras que Spock tiene por ojos. Los más hermosos que ha visto nunca.

 

_Es todo un universo._ Piensa, satisfecho.  _Un universo en sus ojos._

 

Sin saberlo, Spock piensa exactamente lo mismo al observar aquellas gemas azules.

 

No intercambian demasiadas palabras, simplemente regresan a la rutina en cuanto su presencia es requerida en el puente.

 

La dinámica de la nave no cambia demasiado, incluso antes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, después de todo.

 

El gran cambio está, entonces, en que unos cuantos pueden ser testigos inconscientes de sus pruebas de afecto.

 

Contactos mínimos que parecen insignificantes y que, sin embargo, poseen más valor que cualquier otro.

 

Bones es el único en dar un grito histérico cuando los ve tocarse los dedos en público, ordenándoles que consigan una habitación de inmediato.

 

Luego de ello, continúan haciéndolo solo frente a él, por el mero gusto de verlo rabiar mientras intenta inútilmente de de ocultar su felicidad por ambos.

 

Después de todo, era doctor, y, aparentemente, tenía una especialidad como casamentero.

 

Claro que le tomaría bastante tiempo aceptar su nuevo título como  _Doctor Corazón_.


End file.
